


The Era of Straight Babe

by GiaUrsula



Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Prequel, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexuality Crisis, Sledge and Babe are related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiaUrsula/pseuds/GiaUrsula
Summary: ''My brother has been in love with you since the day you met. Gene, don't sweat it.''''Urgh god, can you remember the era of straight Babe?'' Toye moaned''You mean the era where he was somehow even more awkward than he is now except with girls?'' Muck recalled.Guarnere grinned, ''Yeah thank god you came along in Freshman year Gene otherwise that closet door would have remain shut for a loooong time.''Babe knew he was straight like he knew the sky was blue and grass was green. Only things never have been simple for Babe and the arrival of a quiet Cajun boy ensures things won't be for a little while longer.PREQUEL TO RADIOACTIVE
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe, Babe Heffron/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sidney "Sid" Phillips/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while but I'm kind of back. 
> 
> Don't worry I haven't forgotten this fandom. In fact I've had this on the back burner for quite a while now but with a lot of things going on lately, it hasn't felt the best time to do it and I haven't been in the right mind set.
> 
> But I'm feeling a little better about writing now, so I'm going to be going through this and updating it for you guys! I did hint at the idea of doing prequel work because Sledge/Snafu got their romance, so I only think it's fair we heard a little about Gene/Babe too. 
> 
> Admittedly this one will be shorter but a lot less angsty. (Although there will always be angst in my stories). I have written most of it already, but I'm still in the editing stages and such so you may see the tags change accordingly. 
> 
> If all goes well with this one, then I am planning on finishing my other BoB work for the series I made and I've also got ideas for one shots with past Sledge/Sid and then future images of the gang again (& possibly a wedding but I won't say whose just yet!). I should be able to update sometime this week or the next so I won't leave you hanging.
> 
> Ignore all my ranting, I'm just kind of excited to be back, so I hope you all enjoy this, I should be updating soon!

Babe walked away from Meadow Giambo with his tail tucked inbetween his legs and the guys all winced in sympathy from their perch on the field benches. 

Apart from Liebgott who found it hilarious. 

‘’How can you laugh at the man’s pain?’’ Luz asked, swinging so dramatically he almost fell from his seat, ‘’His heart is broken.’’ 

‘’Oh please.’' he scoffed, waving a dismissive hand, ‘’He only loved two things about her.’’ 

‘’Her kind spirit and compassion?’’ Sledge guessed, doubtful expression already evident. 

‘’Nah her big fucking tits man.’' 

‘’You are the least romantic person I’ve ever met.’’ Guarnere remarked and Lieb merely flipped him off. 

Babe approached them with a forlorn sigh and they adopted a soberly attitude. 

‘’Better luck next time.’' Guarnere consoled giving him a pat on the back as he took his seat next to them. 

Babe shrugged, mouth twisted, ‘’I guess I’m just unlucky in love.’’ 

‘’Or just plain unlucky.’’ Toye observed, in an odd attempt to cheer him up. The others rolled their eyes at the logic. 

‘’Thank you for that. Truly.’’ Babe bit back sarcastically, ‘’I mean at this rate I am going to be the only guy to go through the rest of high school without a girlfriend.’’ he whined. 

‘’Don’t worry ‘bout it Babe.’’ Lieb comforted, ‘’My gay ass will be right there with you.’' 

Babe laughed, ‘'Thanks Lieb. That’s very reassuring.’’ 

The bell rang and they all groaned as they made their way to class, shoving each other and throwing elbows as they all fought to get up 

“Let’s hope Sobel isn’t on his period this period.” Lieb quipped. 

“Maybe if you didn’t piss him off so much, he wouldn't get onto ya.” 

He waved off Bill's concerns and the others merely shrugged at the suggestion to prevent the inevitable. 

* * *

It was just before Babe was leaving that Speirs called him. All the other boys gave a laugh that said _better you than me_. 

But it would be Babe. Because who else would this sort of thing happen to? 

He stood waiting by his desk as Speirs finished whatever paper he was marking. It was only when he tried to sneak a peek at it that the man finally acknowledged he was there, like he wasn't the one who summoned him. 

“Tomorrow a new student will arrive.’’ he explained in that short but rather efficient way of his. ‘’I want you to come in earlier and get them settled.” 

“Oh why me?” Babe whined before he could think, instantly regretting it at the exasperated look on the man's face. 

“Liebgott is late most of the time because of his siblings.’’ 

Babe found the casual remark interesting. He had assumed Speirs knew nothing of their lives and therefore gave very little consideration for any lateness. It made him think perhaps the man was more caring than he liked to let on. 

‘’-and Luz wouldn't do a good job.’’ and soon Babe had realised Speirs had still been talking while he drifted off. 

_Man I hope he didn’t say anything too important._

Speirs paused this time, seemingly aware of Babe’s distant mind, ‘’And neither your nephew or Sid have the same schedule. Which leaves you.” 

Babe blinked silently for a moment, “Were you in the military?” 

Speirs rolled his eyes, “Just be here early tomorrow.” 

“Yessir!” Babe saluted, missing his teacher's amused smirk as he marched away. 

* * *

“So you're stuck babysitting the new kid?” Sid remarked as he, Babe and Sledge sat on the bed playing Mario Kart, “That sucks.” 

“Yeah I know.” He sighed, “What if he's weird?” 

“Then you should get along.” Sledge said distracted. 

Babe stared at him, “You know just how to make me feel better.” When he looked back at the screen he noticed the race almost over and his character in last place. 

“Oh c'mon!” 

With that he didn't think about the new kid arriving for the rest of the evening, unaware of how his world would be soom turned upside down. 

* * *

‘’Shit!’’ Babe exclaimed, the words muffled by the piece of toast in his mouth as he checked his watch, realising how late he was. 

He rushed to the door when he heard Sledge’s voice. 

‘’What! I’m already late.’’ 

Sledge threw a shoe at him and he looked at it confused until he realised it matched one of the odd shoes he had already put on. 

‘’Oh for christs...’’ 

* * *

Speirs’ unimpressed face was the fuel of nightmares. Paired with crossed arms and Babe wished he was never born as he walked up to him. 

‘’You’re late. You’ll have to give him the tour during your lunch break.’’ 

‘’But-’’ 

‘’Follow me.’’ he commanded, unsympathetic to Babe’s plight. 

Babe did as he was told and eventually they came to a kid frowning down at his printed schedule in a way that Babe found oddly cute. 

_Cute? That was a little gay Babe._

He turned up to look at them and Babe appreciated how his dark hair contrasted his pale, almost porcelain looking skin and doe like brown eyes, so deep and perceptive even at first glance. 

It was only then he noticed their expectant stares and realised they must have said something. 

‘'I’m sorry?’’ 

Speirs rolled his eyes, ‘’Take him to his first class Edward.’’ 

He smiled clinically and left them stood there. 

Babe coughed awkwardly, ‘’So erm what’s your first class?’’ 

The black haired boy looked at him apprehensively, ‘’Don’t we have the same schedule?’' and Babe was caught off guard by an accent he couldn’t quite pinpoint projected by a voice remarkably deep and smooth for someone their age. 

‘'Oh right.’’ he laughed, ’'What day is it?’’ 

He answered plainly, clearly unimpressed. ‘’Monday...’' 

‘’Monday... that means English on the second floor!’’ 

The other boy smiled politely, like he was amused by Babe’s scatter brain, ‘’Lead the way Eddie.’’ and they began walking. 

‘’Oh call me Babe.’’ 

‘’That early huh?’’ He smirked, eyes appraising Babe up and down a little. Babe felt a little weird under the attention. Flattered but with an undercurrent of something else that made his stomach swoop. 

_Probably just a_ _lil_ _uncomfortable. It’s okay. Guy doesn’t know. No harm no foul._

‘’That’s my nickname. Everyone calls me that.’’ Babe explained, unsure if he looked a little disappointed, ‘’What’s your name?’’ 

He laughed, throwing back his head slightly and Babe’s eyes flittered to the expanse of his pale neck as he did so. 

‘’Boy you really weren’t listening were you?’’ and Babe had to concede with a head shake and an apologetic shrug. 

‘’Name’s Gene. Eugene Roe for full.’’ 

‘'Oh that’s my brother’s name! Not Roe of course. And well he isn’t really my brother, he’s actually my nephew but...’'’ he trailed off as Gene looked at him like he was the most oddly fascinating human alive, ‘’... we call him Sledge.’’ 

When Gene didn’t answer, he ducked his head shyly and wondered why the hell he was so tongue tied. 

_Well more than normal._

* * *

Babe led him into the cafeteria. The first two classes of the day hadn’t seemed too gruelling for Gene to adapt to. He was easy to talk to but Babe noticed he preferred to stay silent. It felt as if every time he went quiet Babe was the one to fill the silence and he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by it. Sometimes he wished he didn’t feel so uncomfortable with not talking, his only consolation was that Gene seemed to like his talking or at least be amused by it instead of annoyed like most would be. 

‘'Hot food is served over there but I wouldn’t advice it. Their sandwiches can be bearable so long as you avoid the egg.’’ Babe shuddered at the memory. 

‘’I brought my own.’’ 

‘'Oh thank god.’’ he groaned, ‘’The food is terrible but the lines are longer than what makes any god damn sense.’’ 

The two sat at the table with the guys. Through class Gene had already met most of them, everyone except Sid and Sledge who arrived with ruffled hair and tugged collars. 

_Must have been rough-housing,_ he mused. 

‘’Gene this is Gene!’’ he greeted cheerfully. Gene seemed to find the humour in their introduction while Gene, who was more than acquainted with his jovial manner, looked annoyed. 

‘’Let’s just stick with Sledge to avoid confusion.’’ He held out his hand, ‘’Nice to meet you Gene.’’ 

‘’Nice to meet you too.’' he greeted back politely, shaking back. 

‘’This one is Sid.’’ Sledge nodded his head to his right and the curly haired boy gave a beaming smile to him in greeting. 

‘’So where you from Gene?’’ Sid asked, accompanied by a slight head nod. 

‘'Nawlins. Bayou specifically.’' 

‘’Well we’re glad you left wrestling crocodiles to join us.’’ Luz exclaimed joyfully. 

Gene tried to suppress a smirk at the statement but didn’t quite manage and Babe thought he looked rather boyish for a moment. Something which made Babe feel excited to see exactly how he would fit in with their friends. 

‘'You learning the layout of the school well?’’ Guarnere asked, ’'Because if you need another guide we understand. Babe is a bit of a scatter brain.’’ 

‘'Hey!’’ 

‘'Be fair Babe I caught you wearing odd shoes this morning.’' Sledge remarked, between bites of his sandwich. 

‘’There was also the time we texted you to meet us at the theatre-’' Toye pointed out. 

‘'-And I did!’' 

‘’Yeah at the theatre on the other side of town.’’ Liebgott scoffed. 

Babe wanted to draw into himself a little. He didn’t mind the teasing but he was worried that Gene would think he was some kind of idiot. He wanted to give the guy a good impression of him and this wasn’t what he had in mind. 

Although none of this was really an active decision. All he knew was his friends’ griping was getting annoying. 

‘’Not my fault you didn’t say which one.’' he mumbled self conciously. 

Gene chuckled, ‘’I made dumber mistakes, don’t worry ‘bout it.’’ he tapped his leg as he reassured him and Babe nearly jumped from the touch. 

_What is up with me today?_ He wondered. 

He hoped that Gene hadn’t noticed but he was quickly engaged in conversation with the others and Babe soon joined in, if only for a distraction. 


	2. Chapter 2

‘’Med school? Sounds more than I could handle.’’ 

Gene shrugged with a grin, ‘’If you were ever a surgeon, you’d probably be the type to leave your watch in someone.’’ 

Babe shook his head and laughed. He found an easy rhythm going with Gene. He’d gradually gotten closer in their friendship group, it had been a while since his arrival so the initial new kid nerves had worn off and he soon integrated rather well into their group. Sure he was quiet and that sometimes meant he often faded into the background. That is until he made a quick remark that would catch everyone off guard and leave them in stitches. 

But there was something rather soft and affectionate behind Gene’s guarded ways. The way he would hover over someone if they complained of feeling ill or just simply being able to listen without judgement, something the more impulsive and fumbling of his friends weren’t always capable of, as much as they cared. 

Gene was different and Babe liked that. He responded to Gene’s quiet ways better than the others. He had always been an extroverted person but Babe was growing to feel more comfortable during the quieter moments of being with Gene while Gene seemed to come out of his shell more when he was around. 

It was nice. It led to more moments like these, just sitting in a bedroom talking about everything and nothing at all. 

‘’Why you wanna be a doctor?’’ Babe asked leaning close into the small space between them on his bed. 

‘’My grandma.’' he answered with a fond smile, ’’She’s a traiteuse.’’ 

‘’Ain’t that a drink?’’ and he was rewarded with a rich laugh. 

‘’That’s chartreuse you uncultured heathen.’’ 

‘'Oh. What’s a traiteuse?’’ Babe asked with intense intrigue. Gene almost seemed surprised by the deep interest projected in those big brown eyes. 

‘'It’s a faith healer. We got them down in Louisiana. She said I got the magic touch, I have a cousin but it seems like I’m the one to keep the tradition alive.’’ 

‘’No shit?’' Babe laughed, ‘’That’s amazing.’' 

Gene looked at him seriously, ‘’You really think so? Most folk just call us crazy.’’ 

Babe shrugged, ‘’It’s a little weird but there’s a lot of weird things in life people believe in like Aliens or Republicans. It might be nice to believe we can do a little good in the world even if it might turn out to be nonsense later on.’’ 

Gene gave him a shy smile that Babe felt like hiding away for himself to find later on a bad day when he needed something to make things better. 

_Okay, what the fuck?_

Babe gave a chuckle that turned into a weird cough, Gene stared at him concerned before he joked, ‘’Or maybe you wanna be a doctor just to be around all the hot nurses.’’ 

Gene seemed a little uncomfortable, ‘’I really don’t think so.’’ 

‘’Oh you don’t have to pretend with me!’’ he reassured, jovially elbowing him, ‘’On my journey through pubescence the cover of _Enema of the State_ got me through some pretty hard times if you know what I mean.’’ he winked. 

_Why are you saying these things?! Just stop!_

Gene went silent and Babe worried he’d really fucked up, ‘’Look Gene I’m sorry, I was just tryna have a little fun. I get that you-’’ 

‘’Babe I’m gay.’’ he interrupted. 

If it was possible to have a moment in your life be defined by a record scratch this was Babe’s. 

Gene being gay wasn’t something he had ever considered before. Sure the guy was quiet and didn’t talk about girls but Babe had just figured it was part of his quiet old man ways. Not to mention he had just arrived at their school so no one exactly expected him to be top stud on top of trying to adjust to new schedules and school work. 

With Lieb, there wasn’t really any surprise there. He had just never seemed to respond to girls all that well, finding them annoying for the most part. Initially everyone had assumed it was an outdated extension of believing in cooties or girls being lame in comparison to boys but the reasonable period of believability of that had expired long by the time they had entered high school so when the blunt _I’m gay motherfuckers_ entered their group chat one day, the boys had given their messages of support unsure of how to proceed until Lieb had called them all gay for showing emotions and it had soon blown over. 

Gene hadn’t really done any of that. Didn’t show any signs of liking boys. Or even girls once Babe thought of it. 

He paused. Staring at Gene’s expectant face, he realised he had taken longer than he probably should have done to respond. 

‘’Say what?’’ he eventually responded with. 

Gene grimaced, seeming uncomfortable and rubbed his arm up and down. 

‘’I didn’t tell you because we were becoming such good friends and I didn’t want you to think that it was because of...’’ he paused, looking awkward, ‘'...that.’’ 

Babe stares at him silently, nodding his head as he processed it. 

‘’Well erm... that’s great!’’ he laughed nervously, ‘'I mean I don’t have a problem with it, like at all. Liebgott’s gay and he’s like my best friend! Well not my _best_ best friend but...’’ he trailed off uselessly, ‘’Definitely one of them.’’ 

‘’Uh-huh.’' Gene answered tonelessly and Babe hated that he couldn’t keep quiet. 

‘’I mean being gay must be great. There’s wrong with it I’m just not... it.’’ Babe finished lamely and Gene somehow managed to look more uncomfortable. 

‘’Everyone has gay thoughts!’’ he suddenly exclaimed, ‘’I certainly do. It’s just natural really.’’ 

‘’Well, there’s a difference between idle thought and fantasy...’' Gene replied, sounding like he wanted to talk just to stop him rambling and Babe felt even worse with how he was handling it. 

‘’Maybe I should go?’’ Gene suggested, getting up before he waited for an answer. 

‘’Oh I’m sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable? I didn’t mean t-’’ 

‘’It’s not that!’’ Gene answered far too quickly to be authentic, ’’It’s just getting late. I should really get home, work on my assignment for Monday.’' 

Babe wanted to protest, to crawl back into the peaceful time they were having before. Before Babe responded like a dumbass. 

But he also feared making things worse. Besides, Gene hurriedly packing his things away didn’t appear open to persuasion. 

‘’Erm.. Okay. I guess I’ll text you later?’' Babe told... asked him? 

‘’Sure... Bye.’’ 

‘’Bye Gene.’' 

Babe watched Gene as he left and collapsed back onto his bed, regret and embarrassment quickly replacing awkward tension. 

* * *

**Jesus Babe.**

**You put your foot in your mouth so much you have toes for teeth.**

From: Thing 2 

To: Babe 

RECEVIED: 20:43 

Babe winced down at the tiny light source in his very dark room. 

**You know?**

From: Babe 

To: Thing 2 

SENT: 20:43 

**As attached at the hip as you two seem to be,**

**You’re not the only one Gene talks to**

From: Thing 2 

To: Babe 

RECEVIED: 20:44 

**Oh god.**

**How bad is it?**

From: Babe 

To: Thing 2 

SENT: 20:44 

**Ask him**

From: Thing 2 

To: Babe 

RECEVIED: 20:44 

**Yeah because I did such an amazing job of talking to him before**

From: Babe 

To: Thing 2 

SENT: 20:44 

**Fine**

**He thinks you’re uncomfortable around him**

**That you think he has a crush on you**

From: Thing 2 

To: Babe 

RECEVIED: 20:45 

**What?**

**That’s ridiculous.**

**I’m not uncomfortable at all**

From: Babe 

To: Thing 2 

SENT: 20:45 

**Sure...**

From: Thing 2 

To: Babe 

RECEVIED: 20:46 

**C’mon Joe**

**I’ve been friends with you for years**

**Have I ever had a problem with you?**

From: Babe 

To: Thing 2 

SENT: 20:46 

**No**

**But then again**

**You never thought I had a crush on you**

From: Thing 2 

To: Babe 

RECEVIED: 20:46 

Babe felt hurt. He wasn’t like that, he’d never begrudge anyone of their feelings and the fact that Lieb would think that was rather insulting. 

**What?**

**I don’t think that at all...**

**God am I not allowed to be caught off guard by something?!**

From: Babe 

To: Thing 2 

SENT: 20:47 

**Just talk to him Babe**

From: Thing 2 

To: Babe 

RECEVIED: 20:47 

* * *

Aubree had been concerned for Gene with the new move. She knew it wasn’t the best time to move in terms of his schooling but with the offer of her new job paying what it is, she hadn’t many options left. It also didn’t hurt the new move was in a nicer area. 

It wasn’t that she had any shame of their roots in New Orleans. In fact she often missed that culture of talking in the backyard with their neighbours and the muggy summers spent watching fireworks colour the night sky. 

But even Aubree could admit that New Orleanian people were always the most upstanding people. 

_Family included_ she thought with a huff, shaking her head. 

The new neighbourhood was more safe but she found locals were less chatty and had worried for Gene fitting into high school. How he would cope moving into schools with all their established cliques and friendships while he would be the new outsider with the funny accent. Especially because she knew Gene had taken after her more introverted manner. 

Those fears had been eased when he came home talking of a ‘Babe’ who had given him a tour and let him eat with his friends. Gradually Babe’s friends became the boys and gradually he had even brought a few back to the house, those being Babe himself and Joe mostly. Occasionally another ginger boy also named Gene who went by Sledge and his shadow Sid. Unsurprisingly the only two ginger boys within a 20-mile radius adorning odd nicknames were related. 

Joe, often going by Lieb, was one she wasn’t entirely sure of. He was polite to her and never caused any trouble but he had a natural sneer that rested on his face when a shit eating grin wasn’t there and something about his slack manner made him appear a little insufferable. The one positive she could give him was that Gene having an out and proud gay friend for the first time took away any anxiety Gene might have about fitting in or having to be a flamboyant stereotype. Lieb, for all his seemingly provocative and unabashed nature, didn’t let himself be defined by other people’s view point, something she had to admire even if that attitude wasn’t always applicable under the best circumstances. 

Sledge and Sid seemed mostly like Gene in that they were both quiet and kept to themselves so Aubree could easily see how Gene fitted in with them, similar to friends he kept in New Orleans. 

Babe was different to the others she could tell. Her son gravitated to him. Even in a room full of all of his new friends, it was Babe’s side he tended to stick to most. Gene enjoyed his company and Aubree was grateful that Babe could simultaneously bring Gene out of his shell whilst still being someone Gene could be comfortable being himself around, even if she worried Gene's growing attachment to Babe looked an awful lot like the beginning of one of the many one-sided crushes her son has suffered through before. 

So when Gene came back slumping from hanging out with Babe, she became a little tense as he dumped his bag by the door and dumped himself on the sofa immediately. 

Aubree gestured to him to let his legs up so she could sit down. He did so before dumping them into her lap as she did so. She brushed his little sideburns behind his ear comfortingly. 

‘’Ma...’’ he gave in a small smile, clearly grateful for the gesture but not immediately brightened by it. 

‘’Hair’s getting too long.’’ she put simply. 

‘’Maybe.’’ 

She dropped her hand and waited. Finally he sighed and looked to her, mouth pressed into a hard line, a slight furrow of his brow as he chewed on the side of his thumb. 

‘’I told Babe I was gay.’’ he began, ‘’He didn’t take it well.’’ 

Aubree tensed, afraid of having to deal with the bullying like they did back home, constant meetings and conferences before ultimately having to transfer to a smaller school more outside of the way. 

Sensing this, he gave a twisted smile, ‘’No, not like that. He wasn’t violent or nothing.’’, he scratched the back of his head, ‘’Just uncomfortable.’’ 

‘’I’m sure he was just surprised.’’ she reassured, trying to muster as much believability as she could. 

Gene paused and nodded as he considered this, eyes looking deeply pensive as he did so. He shrugged. 

‘’I guess I just didn’t want to lose another friend for no reason. I thought...’’ he sighed, ‘’I mean they all already have Lieb in their group so...’’ he huffed, clearly frustrated, ‘’... I don’t know. I guess I thought he was different.’’ 

She hadn’t known much of this Babe but she had sensed he had a clumsy nature. Not only in the way he was physically but in his speech. Always seemed to speak faster than he thought to then suddenly have both catch up at the same time and watch him realise this in an abrupt and quiet moment. Perhaps it didn’t seem to far fetched to simply label him as a little scatter brained and unintentionally insensitive. 

It didn’t much ease her when it was her son who was so worried over losing his friend but she supposed it was a small comfort that there seemed to be no maliciousness behind it as it had in the past. 

She patted his cheek with her hand. He held it for a moment before dropping it away from him. That was his sign that he wanted to forget the whole mess and not talk about it for a while. Aubree knew he would still be thinking about it because that’s the kind of person her son was. He ruminated on things when they bothered him and talking about it usually prevented him from trying to figure it out for himself. 

So Aubree let Gene watch some mindless TV and hoped those thoughts bouncing around in his brain wouldn’t hurt him too badly. 

* * *

_Just go up and knock on the door. No one’s_ _gonna_ _think anything of it. You’re just walking with him to school like always._

_Even_ _though he lives fifteen minutes the other way and he knows the route to school but that isn’t important right now!_

He went to knock on the door and halted his fist in the air as Gene came walking out, looking at him confused. 

Babe gave a lop sided grin, ‘’Hey man.’’ 

‘’Babe?’’ he stepped onto the porch, ‘’What are you doing here?’’ 

‘’Walking with you to school like always.’’ Babe punctuated with an inconvenient voice crack. 

Gene stared at him unconvinced and fast looking like he was getting pissed off and Babe braced himself as he apologised. 

‘’Look about Saturday night.... I’m sorry Gene. I didn’t handle it well and I was born with my foot in my mouth so I just made things worse.’’ 

‘’Why did you react like that? Like you said, you’re friends with Lieb and you’re okay with him so... why did it bother you about me?’’ Gene asked and Babe hated how small he looked. 

He hated that he was the cause of that or that Gene could possibly think Babe would ever stop being his friend. They’d grown so close so quickly but Babe couldn’t imagine not talking to him everyday or enjoying those private barely-there smiles and the magnificent pride he felt when he could coax such carefree laughter from the often surly looking guy. 

‘’I don’t know.’’ he answered honestly as he could, ‘’Maybe it just caught me off guard.’’ 

‘’I did wait a while to tell you.’’ Gene admitted, scratching the back of his head, ‘’I’ve just had bad experiences with guys suddenly not being cool with me and I guess... I just didn’t want you to turn out like that so I put off the inevitable.’’ 

Babe laughed, ‘’And just to clarify, I don’t think you have a crush on me.’’ 

Gene winced, ‘’You talked to Lieb huh?’’ 

‘’Yup!’’ he confirmed, ‘’So now that we’ve confirmed no crushes are in process here and that I am not a fragile heterosexual we’re cool?’’ Babe asked hopefully. 

Gene smiled, his shoulders slouched as he looked visibly more relaxed, ‘’We’re cool.’’ 

‘’Awesome. Now hurry your ass up, we’re gonna be late.’' 

‘’If you didn’t want to be late then you shouldn’t have gone fifteen minutes out of your way.’’ Gene fired back. 

Babe looked at him struck for a moment before they both laughed. 

‘’Fucking ass.’’ he chuckled as he nudged his shoulder into the other boy as they began walking. 

* * *

The conversation between them seemed to lull after that, their tension resolved. Every so often, Gene seemed to stare at him out of nowhere like he was expecting Babe to suddenly rescind his apology and really be that fallen friend he thought he would be. The thought that Gene would believe that he could do that and the idea that it came from a place of experience made him feel like shit for making him believe he was capable of doing that. 

He wanted to assure him he wasn’t like that. That he now considered Gene one of his closest friends and it had taken no time at all to happen because Gene had one of the kindest souls Babe had ever encountered and a petty part of him wanted that all to himself. 

Knowing his conversations didn’t often lead to verbal masterpieces, he settled for slinging an arm around his shoulder and pulling him a little closer. 

‘'You know we’re cool, right?’’ he asked, partly trying to reassure Gene, partly to reassure himself. 

Gene looked at him and smiled, ''Yeah, we're cool.''

Babe was relieved that Gene didn't seem to hold any resentment towards him and he didn't feel the need to immediately move his arm away so he kept it there until they got closer to the school, feeling oddly mournful of the contact when he did.

* * *

As far as the others knew as they sat down to lunch, not much had changed since yesterday. The two of them acted normally, cracking jokes as they sat down. 

But something had changed. At least to Babe. He found himself consciously aware of Gene’s mannerisms and once or twice followed Gene’s line of sight to see if he was staring at guys, wondering what it was about them that he found attractive, if he did indeed do so. 

He wondered if the others knew or cared as much as him. Lieb obviously knew but maybe that was some sort of support group thing where they gravitated to each other being part of a minority in a mostly heterosexual world. 

‘’She’s lookin’ at him.’’ 

Babe’s thoughts were interrupted by Muck’s not too subtle proclamation towards Meadow Giambo’s direction. 

‘’No she is not.’’ Lieb rolled his eyes at Muck’s antics as he tried to eat his damn lunch. 

‘’It’s true! Meadow is staring right at our boy over here.’’ 

‘’If... and that’s a big if...’’ 

‘’Thanks Toye.’’ Babe interrupted, choosing to focus on his sandwich to avoid being noticed by Meadow in the fireline of his friends’ attention attracting behaviour. 

‘’...Then have him wave at her and see if she waves back.’’ he proposes. 

Babe looked at Toye doubtfully, ‘'What? No way. I bet she’s probably looking at someone behind me, I’m not waving back.’' 

‘’Why not?’’ Luz asked, ’'In fact...’' 

Luz took full advantage of his position next to Babe to wrestle his hand up against the redhead’s resistance. 

‘’Luz! No, Luz don’t you- oh god now she thinks I waved at her.’’ Babe despaired, quickly ducking his head down. 

His despair was replaced with confusion when Meadow waved back shyly. Everyone at the table looked at him in awe, apart from Gene and Lieb who shared a private stare no-one else noticed. 

‘’Dude! You have a chance.’’ 

‘’Muck she dumped me. Twice!’’ Babe proclaimed, waving his hands dramatically. 

‘'And yet she’s staring at you. She waved!’' 

‘’Yeah because everyone knows that a wave is an international signal for I want in your pants.’’ Sid observed dryly. 

‘’No this is.’' Lieb cracked as he poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue and made the accompanying hand gesture. The boys gave an immature laugh that died quickly when Sobel spotted the gesture from across the dining hall. 

He approached with the swiftness of a raging bull whilst having the intimidation of a newborn lamb, ‘’Liebgott!’’ 

Lieb looked at him as he stood to attention, swaying slightly with disinterest. 

‘’Yes sir?’’ he responded dully. 

‘’What makes you think that was an appropriate gesture to make on school grounds?’’ 

‘’I don’t know sir.’’ he accompanied with a shrug. 

‘’So you do not think that was an appropriate gesture to make on school grounds?’' 

‘’No sir I do not that was an appropriate gesture to make on school grounds.’' he parroted back, hoping he would just shut up and go away. 

‘’Detention tonight. Report to me.’’ 

’’You can’t do that! I have brothers to pick up after school.’' Liebgott yelled back in frustration. 

‘’Want to make it an hour?’’ he threatened. 

Liebgott looked around at everyone staring in the canteen and he realised he had made a scene, the type of thing Sobel thrived on. The sooner it was over, the lesser the punishment. 

‘’No sir.’’ 

Sobel preened like a freshly permed poodle. Pleased with his arbitrary victory he walked away and Liebgott slumped back into his chair. 

His rants steered the conversation for the rest of lunch as everyone failed to notice Meadow’s occasional glances to Babe. 

That is except Gene, trying to push down on unwanted sense of dread that came from imagining if Babe would like her too and the even more dreaded thought of wondering why he should care so much if she did. 

* * *

‘’Hey Babe.’’ Meadow greeted, bouncing up to him with a grin. 

Babe looked around him at his locker and pointed to himself, ‘’Who me?’’ 

Meadow laughed, bright and brilliant- 

_Actually... her laugh is kind of annoying. Like a chirping bird.... how did I not notice that before?_

‘’Yeah silly I’m talking to you.’’ 

Babe half frowned, half smiled, ‘'Well I’m just surprised I mean... didn’t you and Jesse start dating like two weeks ago?’’ 

‘’No.’’ she smirked, ‘’And even if I was, who’s to say I can’t talk to you?’’ she rubbed her thumb along his forearm. 

Babe stared down at it and chuckled, ‘’Is talking all you want from me?’' 

She giggled coyly and twisted a strand of blonde hair around her finger, ‘'Well... I would like to see _Embrace_ this weekend. Maybe not alone...?’' 

_‘Embrace’? What the fuck is that film?_

Babe smiled and shrugged, ‘’Maybe I could do you a favour, if you do one for me.’’ 

‘’What is that?’’ Meadow asked, tilting her head. 

He got out his phone and passed it to her, ‘'Give me your number?’' 

She had gotten a new phone in between another break up of theirs and Babe hadn’t had the courage to ask for the new one. Especially not since she had basically told him to go away and not talk to her mere weeks ago. 

‘’Of course!’’ she giggled and Babe wondered how many times she had done that just in the past minute or so. Was it even normal to notice that sort of thing? 

_It's not like laughing was some sort of abnormal thing_ , he reasoned, still feeling a crawling irritation every time she did so. 

Meadown handed it back to him with a wink, ‘’Saturday. 12 o’clock showing. Don’t be late.’’ 

‘’I won’t.’’ he promised as he watched her walk off. 

As soon as Meadow was out of sight, Babe thought to himself about how odd all that was. Also, partly why he had agreed so readily to it in the first place. 

_Come on man. It’s Meadow! How can you not be not into_ _that?_

Then a smaller voice that told him he hadn’t missed her all that much once she’d been gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Typing here because for some chapter notes aren't working (no idea why). Sorry for not updating quickly, I went to Italy for a week (I know, I know but this holiday had been booked for a year in advance and amazingly didn't get cancelled so I went). Now I'm home, hopefully I can update this more regularly.
> 
> Here comes Meadow and Babe's date, but with the boys' outing to the cinema at the same time, whose date does it really become? (This will make more sense at the end I promise)
> 
> Hope you guys like it. Will update next week, maybe sooner if all goes to plan. Let me know what you guys think and see then :)

Babe was working on an essay in his room when his brother walked in. 

‘’Couldn’t you knock? I could have been jacking off here.’’ 

Sledge scoffed, ‘’Please. You can only masturbate with the lights off.’’ 

‘'That’s... weird that you know that about me.’’ he remarked, pushing his books to the side so Sledge could sit beside him. 

‘’It’s weird that you told me that about you.’’ Babe looked at him confused, ‘’It was Bill’s birthday party.’’ 

‘’Oh.’’ he laughs, ‘’Yeah I was pretty wasted that night.’’ 

Sledge stretched on his bed, ‘’So masturbatory habits aside, there is a reason I came in here. Me, Lieb and Gene are going to see _Powder_ this weekend and-’’ 

‘’-Oh is that the thriller with the Columbian drug lord? Count me in!’’ 

‘’Great!’’ he stood up making his way to the door, ‘’Saturday at 12. I’ll wake you up.’’ 

_Saturday. 12 o’clock showing. Don’t be late_

‘’Shit!’’ he said suddenly as recollection hit him, ‘’I can’t, I’m seeing _Embrace_ at that time.’’ 

Sledge scoffed in disbelief, ‘’ _Embrace?_ You hate stuffy costume dramas. The only reason you’d ever see one is if...’’ His jaw dropped. 

‘’Are you going on a date?’' Sledge squawked; eyes lit up mischievously. 

‘’Yes. For your information, I am.’’ 

‘’Crabby Crystal?’’ 

‘'What? Ew no.’’ 

‘’Abstinence Abbie?’’ 

‘’I’m going on a date with Meadow.’’ he told him. 

Sledge frowned, ‘'Meadow? Isn’t she dating Jesse?’’ 

'’Apparently not anymore.’’ he frowned, unaware of the knowledge that she had even been dating him in the first place. 

‘’Well that’s...’’ Sledge paused, clearly unsure how to respond. Babe knew Sledge had never been a huge Meadow fan. 

_None of your friends are...._

‘’.. Have a good time.’’ is what his brother eventually settled on, ‘’If it’s a dud, you can always sneak into the screen next door.’’ he joked. 

‘’Thanks for the out dude but I don’t think I’ll need it.’’ he assured but Sledge looked less than convinced as he left. 

* * *

**Shame you won’t be joining us for Powder**

From: Gene 

To: Babe 

RECEVIED: 17:21 

**It really is**

**Couldn’t even sit through the trailer for Embrace**

**Got no clue how I'm** **gonna** **watch the whole thing**

From: Babe 

To: Gene 

SENT: 17:21 

**That bad?**

From: Gene 

To: Babe 

RECEVIED: 17:21 

**On a scale of 1 to pretentious....**

**Keira** **Knightly is the lead role**

From: Babe 

To: Gene 

SENT: 17:21 

**Guess we’ll just have to watch a coked up Joaquin Phoenix without you**

From: Gene 

To: Babe 

RECEVIED: 17:22 

**I’d rather be with you**

**guys**

From: Babe 

To: Gene 

SENT: 17:22 

* * *

As agreed, Babe showed up to the cinema and waited for Meadow. He tapped rhythmically and impatiently. He’d arrived a little early for once and bought their tickets, he figured if it bothered her that he already paid she could always just pay him back. He didn’t even think she would notice in all honesty. Like him, she could be a little spacey sometimes. 

Babe smiled when he noticed Gene walking through the doors with Lieb and waved them over. 

‘’Hi guys!’’ he greeted excitedly before looking around, ‘’Where’s Sledge?’’ 

Lieb rolled his eyes, ‘’Well he was supposed to be joining us but then he got caught up in that History presentation with Sid.’’ 

‘’I thought it wasn’t due until like next month?’’, he questioned. 

Lieb shrugged, ‘’Eh, you know what Sledge and Sid are like the fucking brown noses.’’ 

Babe laughed, ‘’Yeah that’s true.’’ 

‘’Where’s your date?’’ Gene asked suddenly. 

Lieb gave him an odd look that Babe couldn’t quite decipher. It’s not like Gene had said anything weird so he didn’t get understand was Lieb looking at him like that. 

_It’s Lieb. He probably just hates the mention of Meadow._

‘’She should be here soon.’’ he answered, looking curiously between them for a moment. 

‘’Hey Gene you should stick around! I just remembered that you didn’t meet her yet.’’ he suggested with a smile, eager to introduce the two. 

He noticed Gene’s face shutting down. It wasn’t big but Babe knew him well enough to watch out for that slight crease between his eyebrows and the tightness of his jaw as part of Gene’s tells. 

_What is going on today?_

He figured maybe Lieb had told him only negative things about Meadow so maybe Gene wasn’t too eager to meet her but he had to admit privately, he was a bit disappointed that Gene wouldn’t give her a chance first. 

He thought Gene was different to all his other friends. 

‘’Can’t do that.’’ Lieb interjected, ‘’Gene has the cash so he gotta buy the tickets.’’ 

Babe laughed, ‘’Jeez Lieb you couldn’t spare the guy a ten for a ticket? That’s cold man.’’ 

Gene paced to the ticket counter and Lieb watched him, face carefully blank. Babe was beginning to wonder what was going on between the two and what the hell was behind all this weird tension. 

‘’Babe!’’ 

He turned to spot Meadow entering through the double doors. 

‘’Hey.’’ he greeted cheerfully, ‘’You look-’’ 

She cut him off with a kiss. 

_Wow this is a little forward. Been a while too._

Babe was thankful she hadn’t used tongue because by the time he’d registered the kiss, he had been unresponsive and she pulled away. Not that she’d noticed all that much due to its briefness. Her face became quickly annoyed when she saw Liebgott. 

‘’Hello Joseph.’’ her voice was airy but laced with contempt. 

Even when Babe had dated Meadow in an on/off again period, the two had never got along. Meadow was a great girl but she could occasionally be rather sensitive and Liebgott was about as delicate as a pumice stone which led to frosty relations between them both. 

Joe looked displeased at the use of his full name but he nodded a greeting back anyway, ‘’Meadow.’’ 

It wasn’t welcoming but from him that was about as courteous as it got for people he didn’t like. 

‘’Still drawing?’’ she asked and Babe cringed internally. 

It was always an issue with Meadow that she was a strictly scientific girl and that any career pursued in the arts was a waste of a degree and time, a topic in which she and Lieb had argued over extensively. 

Babe looked at him pleadingly and Lieb released a big sigh, clearly changing what he was going to say. 

‘’Yes.’’ he answered stubbornly, ‘’You still a bitch?’’ 

And there went any relief Babe had. 

Babe laughed forcefully to cover up how embarassed he felt, ‘’How about we head on in?’’ he suggested, hoping Meadow would be easily steered away from a confrontation. 

‘’Sure.’’ she turned her attention briefly back to Liebgott, ‘’Fuck you baby dick.’’ 

Liebgott threw his middle finger at her back as they walked away. Babe sent an annoyed look but his friend merely shrugged. Babe figured he couldn’t really be mad at Joe for that but this type of thing had to stop if today went well with Meadow. 

Babe’s eyes caught Gene across the room and something in him slowed down. For a reason he couldn’t quite find, he wanted to stay rooted in that spot. He didn’t quite want to look away just yet. 

Then Meadow tugged at his arm and he realised Gene probably felt awkward that he was staring at him that long. He looked away and walked into screen 5 with an odd feeling inside that this wasn’t where he was meant to be. 

* * *

‘’Oh I’ve been looking forward to this movie for so long. How about you?’’ Meadow grinned as they got sat down, way too close to the front rows for his liking but Meadow had plopped herself down randomly and he figured it wasn’t worth arguing. 

‘’It erm...’’ Babe scratched the back of his neck, already anticipating the crick that would shortly be there, ‘’...the trailer looked.... Old.’’ 

She giggled at him, ‘’Of course it is dumbass, it’s set in like the 18th century.’’ 

Babe wasn’t entirely comfortable that insult was a joke, ‘’Right....’’ he responded. 

‘’Wanna take a pic together?’’ she asked, ‘’You know like, capturing our first date?’’ 

‘’This isn’t our first date?’’ Babe pointed out. 

‘’I know but like this time around it’s our first date. It’ll be cute.’’ she cosied closer to him with a wide smile and he went along with it. Whatever it took to make her keep looking at him like that. 

‘’Sure.’’ he grinned. 

She wrapped his arm around her and leaned in close to his neck. Babe remembered the first time she did that when he was twelve, he got so excited that he popped a boner at it. It still used to have an effect on him as their relationship went on, a little fluttering of his heart and his palms feeling a little sweaty. 

But now he just found her hot breath on his neck a little too much and his arm around her neck crushing. 

He made sure to smile as she held up the phone and took the picture. It took about five attempts before she was finally happy with one. Babe didn’t really like all the posturing. It’s not like anyone photographed in a dark cinema is going to look good anyway. 

‘’We look so good together!’’ she squealed happily. 

Babe was relieved that he had made her happy until he noticed that she’d made it a post and an unsettled grimace twisted his features as annoyance itched it’s way close under the skin. 

‘’Wait, why’d you upload it?’’ he asked, ‘’People will think we’re together again.’’ 

_Not to mention it’s_ _cringey_ _,_ but he kept that to himself. 

‘’Would they be wrong?’’ she grinned and Babe couldn’t help but find himself annoyed by the whole coy acting routine. 

_Was she always like this? Why can’t she just be straight up?_

Not wanting to get into an argument, he just sighed. She rested her head on his shoulder, still looking at the phone in her lap and Babe lamented that he was missing a coked out Joaquin Phoenix right now. 

* * *

Gene and Liebgott took their seats at the very back. The film had been out a few weeks by now and the theatre wasn’t busy. It was only a couple near the middle and a lone older man sat on the front row left so they had their pick of the seats. 

The cinema room was dimly lit as a coke advertisement played. 

It was when they got settled in that Liebgott asked Gene, ‘’You okay back there?’’ 

Gene could tell Lieb was going for casual but his eyes focused on him concerned a little too much to be considered a casual interest. Lieb gave off an air of apathy but he was actually one of the more caring members of their group. 

Initially Gene and Joe had bonded over being the only gay guys for miles around and that had been it. But then that had led to more emotional conversations based on mutual experiences and then beyond that combined with a few common interests solidified a real bond between them. 

‘’I’m fine.’’ Gene insisted, hoping Lieb would leave it. Something he could give credit to him being able to for the most part. 

Joe looked like he was about to say more when his phone rang. He rolled his eyes and dug for it in his pockets. 

The old man in the front shushed him and Lieb gave him the finger, too busy answering the phone to notice the elderly man’s appalled face. 

‘’What?’’ he answered sharply down the receiver. 

Gene pretended like he couldn’t hear a conversation happening two feet away from him and focused on eating the popcorn in his lap. 

‘’Ma c’mon, I-’’ Lieb pulled a face as he was interrupted, his expression souring further as the conversation went on further. 

‘’Fine but you’re buying me the DVD when it comes out!’’ 

He hung up the phone and looked apologetically to Gene. 

‘’Sorry pal but I gotta go. Matty was at a birthday party and got in a fight. Mom’s at work so my sorry ass is the only that can go get him.’’ 

‘’Fighting at a party... a true Liebgott.’’ Gene grinned. 

Lieb shook his head with a smirk, pushing at his shoulder as he stood, ‘’Shut up. I’ll see you later yeah?’’ 

Gene nodded and Lieb went down the stairs, deciding to leap over the side for the last half. Gene chuckled and shook his head. 

He sat back in his seat and accepted the outing that was meant to be him and three friends was now just him because two were busy studying and the other got stuck with babysitting duty. 

Gene shrugged, at least he got the popcorn to himself. 

* * *

**Kill me...**

From: Babe 

To: Gene 

SENT: 12:58 

Gene looked down at the text confused. Babe was on a date with his dream girl, he should be having the time of his life. A little piece of something in him rises hopefully before he pushes it down and shakes his head to snap out of it. 

**What’s up?**

From: Gene 

To: Babe 

SENT: 12:58 

**This movie blows**

**Everyone is English and disapproving**

From: Babe 

To: Gene 

RECEIVED: 12:58 

Gene struggles to stifle the quick burst of laughter that came from Babe’s funny if somewhat simplistic and blunt observational wit. It was one of his favourite things about him. 

_And boy is that a growing list..._

He rolled his eyes, _don’t go_ _there_ _brain_

He lowers the brightness on his phone and texts back, hoping he isn’t disturbing anyone. Gene looks around him and is grateful to avoid the disapproval of movie theatre texting. He tries to keep one eye on the screen as it was a really great film and he hated that he was missing it. 

**Oh Jesus now she’s stuck between choosing Creepy guy and Bland guy.**

**No wonder everyone died young back then – It was from fucking boredom.**

From: Babe 

To: Gene 

RECEIVED: 13:13 

**How is Meadow enjoying it?**

From: Gene 

To: Babe 

SENT: 13:13 

**She isn’t.**

**She’s been texting for most of it.**

From: Babe 

To: Gene 

RECEIVED: 13:14 

Gene felt a little guilty how relieved he was that Babe’s date was going so terribly. He tried to ignore that and texted him back. 

**Yikes.**

**Sorry to hear that.**

From: Gene 

To: Babe 

SENT: 13:14 

**I don’t know much more of this I can take**

**How much is left of yours?**

From: Babe 

To: Gene 

RECEIVED: 13:15 

**About another hour and 30** **mins**

**Why?**

From: Gene 

To: Babe 

SENT: 13:15 

Babe didn’t reply so Gene just pocketed his phone and eagerly awaited the anticipated climax of a coked out Joaquin Phoenix fighting mob guys that everyone came to see. 

That is until he was distracted by a certain red head peaking out at the bottom of the stairs. 

Gene watched him look around him for him and smiled fondly. Eventually Babe looked in his direction and he gave a quick wave. Babe soon tried to run up the stairs as quietly and quickly as he could, failing on both accounts. 

‘'Miss me?’’ He whispered loudly in his ear. Gene frowned at the sudden closeness and Babe gave a quick juvenile cackle sitting down next to him. 

‘’What the fuck are you doing here?’’ 

‘’Nice to see you too Gene.’’ Babe poked back in a hushed tone, as quiet as he could manage at least. 

Gene rolled his eyes, ‘’I mean, what about Meadow?’’ 

‘’Yeah...’’ he answered before frowning, ‘’I told her I needed a whiz and ditched.’’ 

‘’Babe!’’ 

‘’I know, I know but Gene.... the film was boring, she was paying no attention to me and a coked out Joaquin Phoenix was in the next room waiting for me, what was I to do?’’ 

Gene shook his head at him. 

‘’And you. You were in here too.’’ 

Gene froze at the shy admission, already berating himself five miles ahead not to read anything into it as his heart thudded hopefully. 

‘’Shut up and watch the film.’’ he told him, trying to pull himself out of a moment he was entirely sure he was the only one feeling it. 

Babe smiled and sat back, digging his hand into the popcorn uninvited. 

‘’So what have I missed?’’ 

* * *

As the film went on Babe’s eyes were lit up as he hovered his head above Gene’s shoulder, whispering excitedly in his ear. 

Gene had a bright grin on his face that occasionally peaked out from under the secretly bemused smirk Gene often wore when he thought full on smiling wasn’t appropriate. Babe was always happy when he could bring that out in him, Gene didn’t smile enough. 

* * *

They came out of the theatre talking animatedly about the awesome gun fights in the final showdown, all the undeniably cool action blowing their sheltered town life minds. 

‘’I honestly need Joaquin Phoenix more coked out in his films.’’ Babe lamented. 

Gene gave a snort, ‘’If they’re as awesome as that film was, I second it.’’ 

'’Got a crush?’’ Babe teased. 

‘’No!’’ Gene laughed, ‘’I ain’t into bad boys in leather, that ain’t my scene.’’ 

‘’Then who is your type?’’ he fired back. 

Gene squirmed a little as Babe looked at him curiously. He eventually shrugged, ‘’I don’t know. Ditzy, I guess?’’ 

‘’Ditzy? You like your broa-’’ Babe winced and corrected himself, ‘’You like your guys dumb?’’ 

Gene noticed the slip up but Babe was thankful that he ignored it. 

‘’Not dumb. Lord knows I’ve dated a few of those. They can be funny and hot but when you can’t have a real conversation with them, that spark dies pretty quickly.’’ 

Babe found it weird trying to picture Gene with a guy. Any time he tried it just seemed... off. Something about it just didn’t seem right, like a puzzle piece fit jammed into the wrong slot. 

‘’Then what do you mean? What do you like?’’ Babe asked in that open genuine way of his that made Gene feel like the centre of the universe. 

Babe found he desperately wanted to know his type, get a feel of the kind of guys Gene liked. Maybe in the future he could be a wingman of sorts. Get over whatever weird hang up he has about picturing Gene with dudes so he can be a real friend. 

Gene looked at him almost stunned but he clarified anyway. 

‘’Well... I like them to be cute. Maybe ditzy wasn’t the right word, klutz would be more along the right lines. A certain kind of awkwardness that you find endearing and funny. Funny is important too in a guy.’’ 

Babe’s eyes still connected with Gene’s as he spoke and it almost felt like a tether. 

He’s... he’s not describing.... 

_You? Endearing and funny? Don’t be dumb._

_Plus he said cute, remember?_

_Why do you care anyway?_ Was the more abrupt thought to enter his head and shut that line of thought down. 

‘’Well if I see any cute, funny accident-prone klutz’s around here, I’ll be sure to let you know.’’ He promised gleefully, stepping away just in time to avoid walking straight into a street light. 

Gene gave a strange, barking laugh that sounded strained to Babe’s ears. 

_Maybe he feels uncomfortable talking about this type of thing. Some fellas are._

‘’Be sure that you do.’’ he wheezed in-between laughs. 

Babe threw his arm around Gene’s shoulder as he joined in, both of them leaning into each other as they walked home. 

* * *

‘’Wait hold on... he ditched the bitch?’’ Lieb questioned down the phone. He laid on his bed, throwing a ball up and down with his spare hand. 

Gene shrugged, ‘’Well yeah I guess. He said it was because the movie was boring.’’ 

‘’Did you see the post Meadow made of the two?’’ he asked as the ball fell out of his hand and rolled onto the floor. Too lazy to pick it up he sighed. 

‘’No I didn’t.’’ 

‘’Well hang on, I screenshotted it so I’ll send it to you.’’, he minimised the phone call to forward the post he’d shared with Sledge earlier, who had shared much of the same reaction Lieb expected. 

‘’There. Should have gone through.’’ 

Lieb was amused to hear the disgusted groan of Gene coming through the receiver. 

‘’ _Back with a_ _vengance_ _._ _Winky_ _face,_ _winky_ _face, cry-laughing face and three heart emoji’s._ ’’ Gene repeated down the line, the cringe evident in his voice. 

‘’ _Back with a_ _vengance_.’’ Lieb scoffed, ‘’Herpes outbreaks come back with a vengeance, don’t mean anyone wants them.’’ 

‘’Has she always been this clingy?’’ 

Lieb thought back, ‘’Not sure. Clingy? Not really. Cringey? Yeah, big time. She thinks Hunger Games was the greatest love story of all time, that Nicki Minaj is the best artist alive and that the 90s was the best time to be alive.’’ 

‘’Well I mean those things are interpre-’’ 

‘’-Katniss has the emotional capability of an autistic turtle and Peeta was obsessive. The best artist alive wouldn’t release a song like _Stupid Hoe_. The 90s had alarming rates of gang and gun crime due to Reagan’s zero policy bullshit and the AIDS epidemic was rampant.’’ 

‘’... you’ve watched The Hunger Games?’’ 

‘’And read the books but that’s besides the point. My point is that Meadow has always been cringey. Her making social media posts like this is hardly anything new so her and Babe probably aren’t even together.’’ 

‘’Maybe...’’ Gene conceded. 

Joe while known for his harshness, still held some delicacy. He considered for a moment being soft on Gene but he knew he couldn’t. The kid was too far gone to give him hope and Lieb knew how much more it hurt to set yourself up for a fantasy only to knock you flat on your ass when it didn’t happen. 

‘’Listen Gene, even if Babe isn’t with this girl, which I hope to christ he ain’t... It doesn’t mean you’d have a chance.’’ 

When Gene remained silent, Joe gave a pitiful sigh, ‘’I’m not saying this to be petty, I’m saying this because Babe is the straightest goof to ever exist. I mean, he mixes polka dot and striped socks and thinks Hawaiian shirts look cool.’’ 

‘’He’s never....’’ Gene sighed at himself, finding the whole thing pathetic, ‘’You’re right. You’re absolutely right.’’ 

‘’I really am sorry Gene.’’ 

‘’Me too.’’ 

Because he really has found a cute, funny accident-prone klutz. 


End file.
